Amante Prohibido
by Sahel
Summary: Minato x Itachi Nunca le importó que el misterioso muchacho fuera un asesino, nunca le importó que sólo buscara el poder. Jamás, cuando sólo tenía una oportunidad para verlo.


**Amante prohibido**

By Sahel

_Dedicado con muchísimo cariño a mi pkño mosho! Tiamuh oxo!_

* * *

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?

-Ah, veo que despertaste – El rostro de un desconocido apareció sobre Itachi, justo frente a su campo de visión y sus delgadas cejas negras se fruncieron de inmediato. Instintivamente intentó incorporarse; poner distancia entre él y ese hombre de semblante amable que revoloteaba encima suyo.

No pudo.

Todo su cuerpo ardió con el sutil movimiento de sus músculos intentando levantarlo. Una queja ahogada quedó atrapada en el fondo de su garganta y la respiración, que hasta hacia poco permanecía inalterada, comenzó una trabajosa carrera por llenar de aire sus pulmones mientras intentaba suprimir el agudo dolor que azotaba cada centímetro de su anatomía.

-Tranquilo – musitó el extraño, plantando firmemente una de sus manos contra el pecho del mayor de los Uchiha, empujándolo sin mucho esfuerzo contra el futón nuevamente. Haciéndolo recostar.

Momentáneamente Itachi se quedó quieto, más sus ojos de inmediato hacían un reconocimiento del lugar donde se encontraba así como de su acompañante.

Arrugó el rostro nuevamente.

El rubio hombre a su lado le era tremendamente familiar. Sabía que ese rostro afilado -poseedor de una estructura ósea casi perfecta, rasgados e intensos ojos azul cerúleo, pómulos angulares y recta nariz- lo conocía de tiempo atrás.

Y no era la extraña reminiscencia que ese tipo tenía con Naruto, el molesto compañero de equipo de su estúpido hermano menor y portador del zorro de siete colas.

Era algo más… Una imagen del pasado… De algún lugar conocido…

-¡El cuarto Hokage…! - musitó casi con sorpresa, en un ronco y bajo susurro al reconocer a ese hombre como el imponente rostro esculpido en la montaña de la aldea de la Hoja. Itachi parpadeó un par de veces, asegurándose que sus ojos realmente estuvieran observando al famoso Hokage y no fuese una ilusión creada por el intenso malestar que le asaltaba.

-¿Qué dijiste? – replicó el rubio curioso, enarcando una de sus cejas y acercándose un poco demasiado para el gusto del Uchiha. Intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero sólo logró quejarse y hacer que aquella punzante sensación que atravesaba toda su piel regresara con mayor fuerza.

El rubio torció sus labios en una media sonrisa. Itachi lo odió por ello.

-Soy Minato- dijo con una voz suave y gruesa, que al Uchiha se le antojó aterciopelada- Te preguntaría tu nombre, pero tengo la impresión que no me lo dirás-

Le miró, como esperando alguna respuesta a su acusación. Itachi sólo le dedicó una mirada asesina.

Y Minato sonrió de nuevo.

-Ya, no te preguntaré entonces.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Se giró un poco y alcanzó un tazón de madera en el que vertió un poco de agua caliente. Tomó luego una puñeta y comenzó a machacar algo dentro. Itachi lo miraba con atención, vigilar sus movimientos sería más apropiado decir; No perdía detalle de sus acciones, ni de cómo parecía completamente indiferente a su intenso escudriño.

Parecía divertirle.

Porque Itachi sabía que aquel estaba consiente que lo observaba, incluso esa maldita curvatura en sus labios poco a poco se pronunciaba más. El mayor de los Uchiha se prometió en ese instante borrar la sonrisa de ese agraciado rostro.

-Tomate esto, aliviará todas tus molestas casi de inmediato -ofreció el rubio, aunque su tono de voz dejaba en claro que no era una petición. El Uchiha no hizo movimiento alguno que indicara su aceptación a aquella aparente medicina, sus ojos permanecieron fríos y clavados mortalmente sobre Minato.

El de ojos azules meneó la cabeza, entretenido por lo testarudo que resultaba ser el de cabellera azabache. Dejó cerca de sí el pequeño tazón y se inclinó nuevamente sobre Itachi. Con habilidad y realmente sin mucho esfuerzo, coló uno de sus brazos por debajo de los hombros del Uchiha y lo hizo levantar hasta quedar casi sentado.

Itachi no reaccionó a tiempo, sorprendido no sólo por el atrevimiento de aquel hombre a tocarlo, también lo desconcertó la facilidad con que lo había cargado. Como si él no pesara absolutamente nada.

No tuvo oportunidad tampoco de reclamar el que aun lo estuviera abrazando, ni mucho menos quejarse por el repentino cambio al que su adolorido cuerpo fue sometido; Minato casi le ahoga al empinarle el tazón sobre la boca, haciéndole tragar el amargo contenido de un jalón.

-¡¿Qué… demonios… infe—liz…?! – espetó furioso Itachi, tosiendo con fuerza para tratar de sosegar la inesperada invasión de su garganta y pulmones.

Minato resopló divertido, dejando de lado el tazón y poniéndose en pie.

-Como dije antes, aliviará tus molestias y cuando te sientas mejor podrás continuar tu camino – dijo sin inmutarse, dando la media vuelta para alejarse del futón donde estaba el pelinegro para luego caminar y perderse entre la maleza.

-Estúpido idiota… - Itachi gruñó para nadie, Minato ya se había alejado del lugar. Molesto el Uchiha intentó levantarse de nuevo y esta vez, fue mayor su terquedad que el dolor físico. Se levanto.

Echando una rápida mirada, confirmó que se encontraba en medio del bosque, si acaso, retirado en un pequeño claro donde el rubio lo había atendido. Tomó un respiro y con cautela comenzó a caminar un poco.

Recordaba el lugar, aunque ahora se veía ligeramente diferente. Algunos árboles que rememoraba altos y ocultando el sol con sus frondosas ramas, ahora se veían un poco más pequeños; otros más incluso, no se encontraban donde sabía debían estar.

-¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó a sí mismo, girando sus ojos hacia la dirección en que el cuarto Hokage había desaparecido. Estaba seguro que ese joven rubio era el famoso ninja que selló al zorro dentro del irritante Uzumaki. No tenía duda.

-Funcionó… -musitó con una nota de orgullo en aquel susurro. Había logrado atravesar la barrera del tiempo y ahora se encontraba en el mismo espacio que el adorado Hokage. Su plan había resultado a la perfección.

Desde que se enteró que el cuarto Hokage había sellado los poderes del Zorro en un niño; se dedicó no sólo a buscar al chiquillo en cuestión, también a encontrar la manera de controlar ese poder. Desgraciadamente lidiar con Naruto había sido un poco más difícil de lo que esperó. Había intentado usar su sharingan para igualar al zorro, pero no había sido suficiente, necesitaba más que sólo copiar su energía.

Si supiera cómo fue que el cuarto Hokage controló y sello al zorro, apoderarse de Naruto y su inhabitante no representaría problema alguno. Salvo por el hecho que nadie excepto el otrora alabado ninja, conocía ese detalle.

Fue entonces que la idea de usar su sharingan sobre el Hokage cruzó su cabeza. El único problema, ese hombre estaba muerto.

-Ya no lo está – Una sonrisa sardónica se plantó en los labios del Uchiha. De entre todos sus '_trabajos_' uno en particular le había hecho conocedor de una extraña y difícil técnica para controlar el flujo del tiempo. Pocos eran capaces de lograr con éxito aprender el complicado jutsu, y sólo un par habían logrado manipular el tiempo para no sólo detenerlo, sino también retrasarlo.

Él era uno de ellos.

Lo había intentado en varias ocasiones, y había conseguido ver dentro de una fantasmal bruma acontecimientos del pasado ocurridos en el lugar donde se encontraba. La noche anterior había decidido inspeccionar el sitio donde se decía que el cuarto Hokage solía pasar sus ratos libres cuando era sólo un shinoubi; pero esta vez no quiso sólo observar, por eso llevó su cuerpo al límite para lograr traspasar esa bruma, seguro que podría no sólo clarificar lo que veía, sino también ser parte de las acciones.

No se había equivocado.

Ahora estaba ahí. En el bosque de la aldea de la Hoja, probablemente a sólo escasos años antes de la aparición del zorro.

Escuchó pasos a su espalda que lo hicieron regresar al momento y dejar atrás su meditación. Se giró sobre sí, notando que su cuerpo ya no dolía tanto con el movimiento, aunque aun parecía algo reacio a desplazarse demasiado.

Itachi clavó sus ojos en el rubio que aparecía de entre los árboles. Una sutil sonrisa tocaba apenas sus labios y el pelinegro sintió que su estomago se revolvía apretujándose con fuerza. Provocando una extraña sensación cosquillearle las entrañas.

Había algo en ese hombre que le hizo tensarse, que le hizo imposible retirar sus ojos de él.

Talvez era la idea de estar ante a un gran oponente –después de todo era el cuarto Hokage- Talvez era el orgulloso y confiado porte con el que se plantaba frente a él. Talvez eran esos intensos ojos azules atravesándole, haciéndole sentir que él era lo único que aquellos ojos veían; que era lo único que aquellos ojos deberían ver jamás…

Se reclamó mentalmente por esos pensamientos; lo que fuera que tenía Minato, Itachi no pudo negar la emocionante descarga de excitación que azotó su cuerpo ante la expectativa. Ante la idea de robar para sí, esa imponente presencia.

-No voy a pelear contigo – replicó de pronto el rubio, volviendo a desconcertar al Uchiha con aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo sabía? El pelilargo arrugó el rostro, desafiando lo pronunciado por Minato al comenzar a concentrar su shakra en una de sus manos.

-Lo harás – sentenció Itachi iniciando el primer ataque: una potente bola de energía salió disparada a gran velocidad contra el futuro Hokage. Minato enarcó una ceja y su semblante sereno se enserió un segundo antes de que fuera alcanzado por aquella esfera; el impacto desató un cegador destello que nubló momentáneamente la vista del Uchiha.

Repentinamente, dos poderosos brazos se colaron por sobre las extremidades de Itachi, restringiéndolo. Mas fue el siguiente susurró el inmovilizó al pelinegro.

-Sé quien eres y lo que buscas aquí – el cálido aliento de Minato chocó contra el oído del Uchiha, enviando miles de escalofríos desde su nuca hasta el final de su espina dorsal. Sentir la húmeda punta de la lengua de Minato rozar su oreja lentamente lo hizo enfurecer y forcejear con el rubio hasta liberarse de sus brazos; poniendo sana distancia entre ellos.

Minato le dejó alejarse, mas sus profundos ojos azules lo veían con intenso ardor. Lo alteraban.

-Tardaste mucho en llegar… – El pelinegro lo miró confundido, Minato torció los labios nuevamente y caminó hacia el Uchiha, hasta quedar a sólo centímetros de él. Itachi no se movió, aun cuando el rubio se inclinó sobre él, acercándose, acercándose pero nunca tocándolo.

-_Itachi_ – Minato susurró su nombre con añoranza y deseo y aquella ínfima distancia desapareció. Las manos del rubio subieron posesivas y se anclaron a los hombros del pelinegro. Lo sujetaron con fuerza y lo estrellaron contra el pecho de Minato. Itachi supo entonces lo realmente fuerte que era el cuarto Hokage. Sus bocas se encontraron, sus labios se abrieron y las lenguas se enfrentaron. No fue dulce, ni romántico. Era un beso tórrido. Posesivo. Perfecto.

Las manos de Minato se deslizaron por el cuerpo de Itachi, alcanzando la coleta que portaba y tirando de la ligadura para soltar su cabello, enredando luego sus dedos en la sedosa mata azabache. Las manos de Itachi encontraron la forma de reaccionar, sintiéndose libres de palpar se colaron bajo la camisa buscando la piel del rubio. Un involuntario gemido escapó de la garganta del Uchiha contra la boca del otro al sentir una de las manos de Minato moverse por sobre su pantalón y colarse debajo sujetando su sexo con maestría. Involuntariamente Itachi comenzó a mover su cadera contra aquella mano.

La falta de oxígeno los obligó a separarse, mas Minato no dio mucho tiempo al Uchiha para reaccionar. Hundió el rostro contra el cuello del pelinegro e inspiró profundamente dejando que su lengua saliera y probara la pálida piel expuesta para él. Itachi gruñó extasiado, removiéndose entre los brazos del otro hasta abrirse espacio entre ellos, ganándose la libertad para tomar la camisa de Minato y retirársela un tanto brusco.

El rubio sonrió, tirando igualmente del material que cubría el cuerpo de Itachi, atrayéndolo hasta donde se encontraba el futón. Envueltos entre agresivas caricias, gemidos roncos y desesperados besos; no fueron consientes de cómo llegaron hasta ahí, ni cómo finalmente sus cuerpo terminaron desnudos, atraídos uno al otro cual magnetos.

Jadeos. Caricias. Entrega y desesperación. Rendición.

:o:

Itachi sintió movimiento a su espalda y los fuertes brazos que lo habían estado rodeando con posesividad se deslizaron lentamente. Soltándolo. El Uchiha permaneció dándole la espalda al hombre que hacía un par de horas había asaltado su cuerpo, llenándolo de excitantes e increíbles sensaciones de placer. Nunca antes las había experimentado con tanta intensidad, nunca antes había permitido que alguien le tuviera.

Apenas sintió sus brazos rodearle y aquellos labios asaltar su boca, olvidó por completo por qué viajó hasta ese sitio. El cuarto Hokage lo trastornaba.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – musitó ligeramente hosco el pelinegro, aun de espalda a Minato.

El ninja suspiró y a pesar de no poder verlo, Itachi supo que el rubio portaba una melancólica sonrisa en los labios.

-Te he visto en mis sueños desde que tengo memoria…- confesó con un aire de añoranza en su voz grave- … sé quien eres y de dónde vienes. Sé porqué estas aquí.

El pelinegro permaneció callado, meditando lo que acababa de decir el de ojos azules. Se incorporó del futón, ignorando el ardor que sintió en la parte baja de su espalda. Sus ojos se posaron en la olvidada ropa y sus manos la alcanzaron.

Cuando los ojos grana de Itachi se volvieron a enfrentar a las profundas pupilas de Minato, el Uchiha ya portaba toda su vestimenta y se erguía orgulloso frente al rubio que aun permanecía desnudo y sentado sobre el futón.

-Debiste destruirme entonces, porque sólo así evitarías que consiga lo que vine a buscar- Sentenció lúgubre el mayor de los Uchiha.

Incontables segundos pasaron entre ambos. Ninguno pronunció otra palabra.

Itachi dio media vuelta. Altanero. Y pronto sus pasos lo alejaron de Minato, lo hicieron desaparecer en la oscuridad del bosque.

Minato siguió su figura con la mirada, y fue sólo hasta que sintió que su presencia desaparecía por completo de aquel tiempo que fue capaz de soltar un quedo susurro.

-No puedes destruir lo que has amado siempre… -

El recién nombrado Hokage se levantó y se colocó la ropa. Nunca le importó que el misterioso muchacho fuera un asesino, nunca le importó que sólo buscara el poder. Que su existencia acarreara desgracia y dolor a otros. Itachi había estado siempre en sus pensamientos y seguiría estándolo hasta el día de su muerte. Sabía que nunca volvería a verlo, en sus sueños sólo se encontraban una vez.

_Esa_ vez.

Siempre supo como lo sabía ahora, que jamás podría hacerle daño. Jamás, no cuando sabía que sólo tenía una oportunidad de verlo.

Torció los labios y levantó sus ojos al cielo nocturno.

No importaba.

Una sola vez le bastaba, para vivir el resto de su existencia sin él.

_:Fini:_

_Nota: Este es un semi AU, cualqueir error sobre datos, nombres o demás son todos parte de la coherencia de este idea._


End file.
